


Altean Broadsword (Short fic + Drawing)

by Cassarilla



Series: Blue Paladins [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Altean Broadsword, Art, Drawing, F/M, Fluff, Queen Allura, allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassarilla/pseuds/Cassarilla
Summary: Lance is training with a weapon that Allura believes might just be a sign of things to come.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Blue Paladins [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611178
Kudos: 15





	Altean Broadsword (Short fic + Drawing)

Allura watches as Lance takes down another robot with a familiar weapon. She can't help but notice how skilled he has become with the Altean broadsword. He must have trained extensively while she was away.

Her fondness for the sword is not a secret.

Her father used one like it.

King Alfor wasn't alone. Many Altean kings throughout history carried swords similar to the one Allura's boyfriend is using now.

Of all the forms Lance's bayard could take, it took this one? 

One tied to kings of Altea?

"The future certainly looks bright." Allura smiles.

Lance turns towards her voice, resting his sword behind his back.

  
  
  
"You say something?"  
  
Allura blushes as he's caught her in lost in thought.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Then she narrows her eyes at him. "It just appears that those robots aren't giving you much of a challenge."  
  
"Yeah?" He smirks. "Did you have something else in mind, my Queen?"  
  
Allura's bayard changes in her hands. She runs towards him jabbing her weapon in his direction.  
  
He lifts his blade up to block it just in time.  
  
"Oh, it is SO on!"

**Author's Note:**

> Speedpaint ----> https://youtu.be/trfJRjELgWg
> 
> I'm excited to continue their story through little drawings and blurbs like this. Check out the full Blue Paladins comic if you're curious how they got from the finale of the show to this point. :)
> 
> http://youtube.com/Cassarilla1  
> http://twitter.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://instagram.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://CassarillaDraws.tumblr.com  
> http://deviantart.com/CassarillaDraws


End file.
